


burnt lungs, sour taste

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, References to Drugs, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never meant to fall back into bad habits. He thought he was past the drugs and the alcohol being his comfort blanket, his support in bad times but as he drags the nearly empty bottle towards his lips and takes a sip, revelling in the bitter taste, he supposes he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burnt lungs, sour taste

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found [here](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/post/117651101183/danny-going-through-a-rough-time-and-turning-back)
> 
>  
> 
> _Danny going through a rough time and turning back to weed or alcohol for comfort and Arin steps in to help him. Could be fluff or nsfw, or a little bit of both!_
> 
>  
> 
> I asked tumblr for some Egobang prompts and [kayy-dee](http://kayy-dee.tumblr.com/) was kind enough to give me this gem. Took me a while before inspiration struck and I actually thought of what I wanted to write but hopefully she likes it!
> 
> Title from _The A Team_ by Ed Sheeran

He never meant to fall back into bad habits. He thought he was past the drugs and the alcohol being his comfort blanket, his support in bad times but as he drags the nearly empty bottle towards his lips and takes a sip, revelling in the bitter taste, he supposes he was wrong.

It’s not like the others have noticed, at least he hopes they haven’t. Barry seems suspicious but so far Dan’s managed to hide his recent relapse into his past addictions and when the others ask about the bags beneath his eyes and the bloodshot veins creeping along the whites of his eyes like vines across a building, he simply shrugs and gives them a tired smile and lets them know he’s okay, “just tired”, even though it’s more than that. It’s getting harder to hide the sadness creeping into his irises, or to appear put together when he’s falling apart and he can see the worry etched onto his friends faces but he doesn’t want to talk about it or let them know what’s getting him down because it feels better pressing the rim of a beer bottle to his lips or blowing harsh smoke from his nostrils than it does to sit down and admit to those closest to him that he’s not handling anything well and he’s breaking down.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his weakness to himself for long though, and as the banging on the front door of the apartment increases, he sighs and lifts himself from the sofa where he’s been sitting for the past few hours, drinking away the day and smoking what he can while Barry’s out and unable to disturb him.

He’s not really sure who he expects to be at the door when he looks through the peephole but for some reason he feels surprised to see Arin on the other side of the door, his face an expression of worry and anger as he raises his fist to bang on the door again. Dan beats him to it and swings the door open enough to allow Arin’s fist to fall through the air, almost punching Dan in shoulder had he not moved out of reach. Arin blinks for a moment, seemingly surprised the door opened since Dan hadn’t been responding to the banging for so long, but he soon gathers himself back together and straightens up. He barges past Dan and into the apartment, looking at the few empty bottles of beer Dan had yet to throw out. When he turns to look at Dan his eyes narrow even further when he spots the joint hanging between Dan’s fingers, smoke rising slowly from the burning end. He had forgotten he was even holding it and he moves his hand behind himself, as if hiding the joint will help himself in any way.

They stand in silence for long enough that Dan begins to feel uncomfortable, self consciousness and shame creeping into his hazy mind as he stands in nothing but sweatpants, his apartment a mess and a join curling smoke into the air behind him. Arin hasn’t even said anything to him yet but Dan knows he’s disappointed and angry with him for relapsing and he avoids looking into Arin’s disapproving eyes.

“You missed the Grump session today,” Arin begins, arms crossed across his chest and scowl firmly in place, “We got worried.”

Dan’s not entirely sure what to do so he nods slowly, letting Arin know he heard what he said. Silence falls over them again and Dan realizes he should probably close the front door before wild animals and homeless people start to think they can come in and start nesting in his apartment. He pushes the door closed and hears the lock click into place and then he walks over to the coffee table to stub out the still burning joint, all while Arin watches him with narrowed eyes. Dan tries his best to ignore his friend and does his best to begin cleaning up, the clacking of beer bottles ringing in the air as he picks them up and holds them in one hand, his long fingers winding around the necks of the bottles with ease. After picking up the ashtray with the snuffed joint in it in his other hand he walks into the kitchen to dispose of all of his shame, placing the empty bottles in the recycling bin and placing the ashtray on the counter to dispose of later. He takes a deep breath to compose himself before he decides to go back out into the living room to face Arin, only to see his younger friend sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Hovering in the kitchen doorway, he waits to see if Arin will say anything else to him but when he doesn’t Dan moves towards the sofa and seats himself at the other end, trying to put as much space between himself and Arin as possible. He continues to wait for his friend to speak up, his shoulders beginning to hunch forward as if to protect himself from what his friend is thinking about him.

“I didn’t know it had gotten this bad,” he says at last and Dan resists scoffing because hell, he can’t believe it got this bad either.

“Why-?” Arin starts and then seems to stop, coughs and clears his throat as a means to stall for time, “When did this start?”

Dan shrugs in reply, trying to think back. It’s been going on for near a month by this point, at least the drugs and alcohol aspect of it all. The actual problem has been going on for a while longer than he would care to admit.

Arin sighs and rubs at his eyes, bruises beneath his own eyes from lack of sleep or possibly worry. Dan feels a pang of hatred towards himself for possibly being the cause of those dark circles and then worry washes over him, wondering if Arin’s getting enough sleep or if he’s eating properly. Dan doesn’t want his own downfall as a human being to affect his friends as well.

“We can get you help,” he begins, flicking his eyes over to towards Dan, “Therapy maybe, if that’ll help. Rehab for the...”

“The drugs,” Dan finishes when Arin doesn’t after a brief pause. Arin nods and murmurs, “Yes, rehab for the drugs.”

Silence isn’t usually something that happens between Dan and Arin; the air usually filled with crude jokes and hysteric laughter, loud shouts about one thing or another while another giggles and tiredly showers them with affection before the other ruins the moment with a dick joke. Sometimes they have their quiet moments and it’s peaceful, a moment spent together just enjoying the others company but right now isn’t one of those moments and Dan can feel his heart aching in his chest for the lack of easy banter and the seriousness of the situation that is hanging heavily in the air around them.

There’s a dip in the sofa and Dan flicks his eyes up towards Arin to see him moving closer, shifting his weight across the cushions until he’s sat beside Dan. He places his hand on Dan’s bony shoulder and shakes him lightly until he looks up and there’s a determined look on Arin’s face as he says, “We’re going to get you help, okay? You’re going to be okay.”

He says it with such conviction that Dan wants to believe him and maybe it’s the close proximity of their bodies or Dan’s just tired and the effects of the joint haven’t quite worn off yet but fuck it if he can stop himself from leaning forward and kissing Arin. It obviously takes his friend by surprise, if his lack of response is anything to go by, but as Dan leans away, an apology on the tip of his tongue, Arin murmurs, “You taste like ass,” before dragging him back in again.

Kissing Arin is weird; he’s never really thought about what kissing Arin would be like but for some reason he feels like this is both something he could have expected but it’s also something new and strange. Arin takes it slow, biting at Dan’s lower lip gently and worrying at it before giving it a gentle tug and drawing away to replace his lips atop Dan’s and sliding them into a new position. The hand resting on Dan’s shoulder reaches up to cup the back of Dan’s neck while his other hand comes up to tangle in his wild mess of hair. He buries his fingers in the tangled and knotted frizz and gives an experimental tug, causing Dan to give a rough grunt and a slight moan in response. Arin gives another tug, harder this time and Dan bites back a shaky breath as he leans away from Arin’s kisses.

“You’re such an idiot,” Arin murmurs and Dan nods, not bothering to really deny it. Relapsing into drugs and alcohol is pretty stupid but kissing his best friend was equally as idiotic.

“Arin,” he murmurs and he hates how he sounds almost pleading, as if this is all he’s wanted all along when really he never knew he even wanted it until now.

He leans back in and closes his eyes, grateful to feel the plush press of Arin’s chapped lips against his, the rough texture of his bitten mouth making him want to press closer and lean away all at once, his mind racing a mile a minute thinking of the possibility of those lips travelling down his skinny body and mapping out his skin as if he contained treasure hidden within his bones. He sighs and gives a quiet gasp as Arin presses into him, forcing him to lean back on the sofa until they are lazily making out with Arin lying atop Dan on the sofa, their bodies shifting against each other in lazy rhythms neither of them are paying attention to.

When Arin breaks away from kissing at Dan’s kiss swollen lips it’s to move along to kissing along his collarbone and up towards his jawline, along the jumping heartbeat in his throat. He shifts his leg so it’s resting between Dan’s and his thigh presses up until Dan gives a gasp of surprise. He can feel Arin smiling almost smugly against the nape of his neck and Dan would scold him, he would, but he’s become busy giving little thrusts of his hips against Arin’s provided thigh. He reaches up to curl his arms around Arin’s shoulders and tries to hold back a shudder that travels deliciously up his spin as he shifts his hips leisurely, friction building gradually as he rubs his clothed cock against Arin’s thigh. He gives little moans into his friend’s ear, keeping his eyes shut tight and almost scratching at Arin’s back for a moment when the fabric of his sweatpants brushes against his cock just so.

“You’ll be okay,” he can hear Arin murmuring against the skin of his neck, lips moving gradually towards his shoulder where he gives a hard bite before licking at the teeth indents. Dan gives a stuttering gasp as he picks up his pace, thrusting almost erratically as he builds up towards his orgasm, hissing through his teeth as Arin starts to suck a bruise into his collarbone.

After a few more long thrusts his arms begin tightening their hold around Arin’s shoulders as he stutters into his orgasm, whimpering an almost pathetic moan as he shudders and comes in his sweatpants. Arin is murmuring something into his neck between leaving butterfly kisses along his neck and jawline and it isn’t until he starts to come from down his orgasmic high that he makes out what his friend is saying.

“You’ll be okay Danny, I’ll protect you Danny, you’ll be okay...”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
